Entre hermanos
by Evan5Lee
Summary: Donde Zeke termina una larga relación y envía a su hermano pequeño a por sus cosas. Pero Eren se encontrara con una agradable sorpresa. /Three-shot/Yaoi/Eren x Levi/Contenido sexual explícito.
1. Chapter 1

Resumen: Donde Zeke termina una larga relación y envía a su hermano pequeño a por sus cosas. Pero Eren se encontrara con una agradable sorpresa.

/Three-shot/Yaoi/Eren x Levi/Contenido sexual explícito.

"Terminamos"

Zeke estaba frente a la puerta de su cómodo apartamento. Eren no había abierto la boca más que para exhalar una gemido de sorpresa. De ahí, pasaron como diez tortuosos minutos en los que los hermanos Yeager se vieron inmersos en un incómodo silencio.

No es como si Eren tuviera planes para desecharlo apenas arribaba a su puerta. Tampoco Zeke tenía pensado irse a otro lugar, porque en primera instancia: no tenía a donde ir.

En realidad, cuando salió del apartamento –que hace no más de una hora- compartía con su ex – novio, no se pensó mucho las cosas y se dirigió al único lugar en el mundo donde seria recibido sin cuestionamientos.

\- Hola, Eren – dice Zeke con su voz seca y fuerte. Al instante Eren sacude la cabeza y determinado como él solo encara a su hermano mayor.

Zeke Yeager es el hijo mayor de Grisha Yeager y Dina Fritz, su primera mujer. A la edad de diez, Zeke perdió a su madre debido a un terrible cáncer, fueron días muy obscuros en las vidas de ambos hombres.

Posteriormente, Grisha conoció a una bella dama que ejercía como enfermera en el mismo hospital donde laboraba, no hizo falta mucho para que ambos se enamoraran. Carla estaba soltera y sin compromisos, y Grisha estaba deseoso de probar una piel lozana y fundirse entre unos muslos blandos. Lo demás es historia.

Eren nació cuando Zeke cumplía doce. Desde ese instante, el mayor se hizo la promesa de cuidar al pequeño Yeager que se unía a la familia. Hasta ahora había hecho un excelente trabajo, Eren crecía dignamente y estaba por terminar su carrera como médico veterinario, tenía buenas notas y un empleo de medio tiempo en una cafetería cerca de las instalaciones universitarias.

Se quieren mucho a pesar de que no fueron paridos por la misma mujer. Eren aunque es una persona tozuda e impulsiva, ha encontrado la madurez suficiente como para no hacerlos pasar por dolores de cabeza. Al menos no como en la secundaria y preparatoria, cuando Eren era menos soportable y estaba en constantes pullas con chicos más grandes porque por sus venas corría la sangre justiciera de Carla.

\- Vaya, Zeke, qué hay – Eren deja pasar a su hermano, había sido muy descortés no ofrecerle la invitación antes.

Pero es que estaba sorprendido. Zeke no lo visitaba con frecuencia, normalmente se citaban en lugares públicos porque su hermano siempre estaba agotado de tiempo y no podía despegarse mucho del trabajo. Eren lo comprendía. En un futuro él estaría igual de agobiado que el mayor. Empero verlo con una pequeña maleta de llantitas y su barba de tres días no le daban las mejores señales. Algo estaba pasando, y Zeke necesitaba de su ayuda.

\- Perdona mi desastre, estoy en finales y no he tenido tiempo de limpiar ni siquiera un poco. – Menciona Eren sumamente avergonzado.

Zeke entra al pequeño pero acogedor departamento de su hermano. Echa un vistazo largo por cada recoveco que sus ojos azules pueden captar. Ciertamente es muy distinto al suyo –o bueno, el que era suyo-, Eren es descuidado en varios aspectos: los sillones están repletos de ropa que a su juicio parece sucia, la mesa tiene bloques de hojas impresas, el piso al menos es limpio pero huele a humedad y encierro. Como si nadie habitara ese lugar más que para dormir y defecar.

\- Ahora lo veo – se burla con su habitual tono de padre socarrón. Eren ya conoce su sentido del humor y no parece ofendido por el trato.

Crecer con un hermano como Zeke te hace inmune a muchas situaciones embarazosas. Entre ellas está la limpieza, era más que claro que de los dos, Eren no era el más organizado ni el más pulcro. Pero sus esfuerzos hacia.

\- Ya sé, perdón, Armin se ha ido de vacaciones al pueblo de su abuelo y sin él estoy perdido – Armin es el mejor amigo de Eren, un pequeño ratón de biblioteca que estudia Ingeniería Bio-Médica y es brillante en todo lo que hace. Zeke lo conoce muy bien, fueron vecinos durante muchos años antes de que se mudara cerca de la universidad y consiguiera a Eren como su compañero de gastos.

\- ¿Él hace el aseo? – pregunta curioso, a lo que Eren asiente con el arrebol cubriendo sus mejillas morenas.

La piel de Eren no es blanca, es del color de la arena de las playas caribeñas, y posee unos preciosos ojos esmeralda. Zeke encuentra extraña esa combinación y a su vez atractiva. Eren es guapo, como todos los Yeager, y no es cosa que deba presumir pero lo hace. Sus genes son buenos. Él en cambio, es rubio y más alto que Eren. Aunque el menor ya mide un metro ochenta, Zeke lo supera por diez centímetros y está bien dotado allá abajo. Tiene sus dudas, ¿Eren estará en buen desarrollo allá también?

Sacude la cabeza, hace a un lado un montonal de ropa y sacude el cojín mullido para tomar asiento. Eren se precipita a la cocina, Zeke alcanza a oír ruido de trastes chocando y quejidos de su hermano.

\- Sí, todo el tiempo. Es como un freak de la limpieza – dice en tono divertido pero lejano.

Zeke sonríe de lado. Él también conoce a un freak de la limpieza con el mejor culo que se ha cogido en años. Es una lástima que las cosas no funcionaran y lo hayan dejado muy mal.

\- ¿En serio? ¿y en que lo ayudas tú? – quiere saber. Eren no es un holgazán, tiene sus defectos en cuestiones de limpieza mas no dependiente de los demás.

\- Bueno, yo lavo la ropa, hago las compras y cocino. No dejo que Armin toque la cocina, es malísimo y ha quemado muchos buenos platillos porque no tiene la paciencia para usar el horno. – Eren se ríe ante el recuerdo de un furioso Armin con la frente sudorosa y el delantal salpicado de salsa de tomate.

La cena de hace un año que había organizado por pasar todas las materias resultó un verdadero fiasco. Eren se destornilló de la risa al verlo vulnerable y encolerizado. Armin se desquitó poco después lanzándole el espagueti quemado, hicieron un desastre en la pelea de comida. Al final limpiaron y Eren ordenó pizza.

\- No sabía que cocinabas.

\- No lo hago mal, la mayoría de los que prueban mi comida quedan encantados. Debí estudiar gastronomía – Eren sale de la cocina con dos tazas de lo que Zeke juraría es café. – Aquí tienes – ve el contenido por debajo de las gafas, efectivamente, es café.

\- Gracias, hermanito – le dice cariñosamente. Eren frunce el ceño, intentando parecer enojado por el mote.

\- Eren está mejor.

\- Claro, como digas, hermanito – vuelve a picar. El menor chasquea la lengua pero no responde a la supuesta agresión, se ocupa de hacerse lugar en el otro sofá para estar frente a frente con su hermano.

Zeke no pregunta si el café tiene azúcar porque Eren ya lo conoce y sabe que el café lo toma con dos terrones de azúcar y una pizca de canela. Moja sus labios con el contenido caliente comprobando la veracidad de sus pensamientos.

\- No lo has olvidado – sonríe al menor.

\- Para nada, las viejas costumbres se quedan arraigas a uno. – Eren se lleva su propia taza a los labios, sorbiendo un poco.

\- Gracias, Eren, lo necesitaba. Hace un frío de puta madre.

\- Y que lo digas, estamos a nueve grados y bajando. Gracias al cielo Armin compró un calentador, costó una fortuna y por eso lo cuido mucho.

\- Tu responsabilidad de joven adulto me sorprende – Zeke se alegra del Eren que es hoy día, el Eren quinceañero habría roto el calefactor en una de sus tantas jugadas dentro de la casa.

\- Aunque te burles, soy una persona más responsable, vivir solo no es tan sencillo después de todo.

\- Claro que no, es complicado, hermanito.

Eren no quiere preguntarlo, apenas han pasado diez minutos desde el arribo de su hermano, más la curiosidad merma en él. Y Zeke advierte la indecisión en su hermano, así que para adelantar los hechos, decide hablar.

\- Acabo de terminar con _él_.

Él es la persona misteriosa con la que sale Zeke, o salía, debido al contexto de sus propias palabras, la relación ha finalizado.

Zeke no es gay, no como Eren lo es. Zeke se divertía con muchas mujeres, demasiadas, antes de caer en el amor a la llegada de los treinta. Amor de verdad, de ese que te arranca todos los miedos y te arroja a un abismo con una linterna como guía.

Su hermano sólo se lo ha contado a él. Eren sabe lo difícil que fue para Zeke aceptar que se sentía atraído por otro hombre, y con lo conservador que es Grisha, prefirió sólo decírselo a él porque Eren es gay y sabia como se sentía.

Nunca le dio un nombre o una descripción acertada. Sólo sabía que era él y vivían juntos. Que llevaban un año saliendo y seis meses de convivencia junta hasta ahora, el año y medio se desboronó en una hora.

\- Diablos… Zeke, ¿qué ha pasado? – Eren suena terriblemente preocupado por él.

Zeke le da un gran trago a su café, necesita suavizarse las cuerdas vocales y un poco el estrés del último momento. Se quita las gafas un momento para acariciarse el puente de la nariz, cierra los ojos y dentro de ellos puede ver los ojos letales de él despidiéndolo y diciéndole que no lo quiere más en su vida, que está harto de vivir en las sombras y que ha descubierto sus videos sexuales con otras mujeres.

\- … Lo engañé con alguien del trabajo – Zeke esta avergonzado, decir que se siente horrible es poco. Realmente no deseaba que las cosas se dieran así.

Pero tiene una buena justificación. Levi hace semanas que lo evadía con el sexo porque estaba agotado con lo de su nuevo libro y Zeke tenía necesidades que cubrir. Luego llegó ella con su tonta sonrisa y sus ojos torpes. Y él la vio muy linda una tarde mientras se fumaban un cigarro a la hora de la comida.

Pronto esas tempranas salidas del trabajo se tornaron escapadas a algún motel de paso, y él sellando los recuerdos de cada encuentro en una memoria digital de 8gb. No supo cómo Levi dio con las pruebas pero las había visto todas y lo echó esa mañana del departamento con la promesa de tirar todas sus cosas a la basura si no iba por ellas esa misma tarde.

\- Por favor, sólo ve por mi ropa, él te dará todo. – Eren estaba furioso pero con su hermano, no se creía que Zeke actuara como un cobarde ante un hombre que lo había dado todo por él.

\- Lo siento Zeke pero no te puedo ayudar – estaba decidido a hacerlo aprender de sus errores.

Zeke se pasea las grandes manos por el pelo rubio, una herencia de su madre muerta.

\- Eren, por favor. Es lo único que te pido, bueno, eso y asilo por unos días en tu casa.

El mayor no dejo de rogar y Eren cansado de escuchar accedió. No perdía nada haciéndole ese maldito favor. Sólo que se sentía muy culpable por los errores de su hermano y no sabía que decirle a su ex pareja, aunque también un atisbo de conmoción sacudió su cuerpo, por fin conocería al chico que compartió año y medio de vida con Zeke. ¿Cómo sería?

.

.

.

Jean estaciona el Ibiza blanco frente a la calzada de piedras volcánicas. El exterior luce adorable, elegante y familiar. Zeke y su ex pareja se podían permitir rentar algo caro porque tanto el Yeager como el chico tenían trabajos estables y bien remunerados. Eso le había contado Eren.

\- Dios, estoy ayudándote porque prometiste que me sacarías una cita con Mikasa. – Jean estaba enamorado de Mikasa Ackerman, no podía evitarlo, la chica tiene un hermoso rostro de muñeca y curvas de mujer madura, nada que comparar con las féminas de su facultad.

Eren revira los ojos.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Ahora espérame aquí, no me voy a tardar.

\- Mas te vale que no, bastardo – Eren abre la puerta del copiloto, un pie ya está afuera del auto.

\- Espera aquí, no te vayas a largar o te olvidas de Mikasa.

\- ¡Qué no! – Jean enciende la radio y Eren baja completamente del vehículo.

Hace todo tal como le dijo Zeke. Lo peor fue subir los últimos tres pisos a pie porque el elevador había fallado en el piso nueve. Eren no podía creerse que su hermano viviera en un ático de lujo mientras él sobrevivía en un departamento en una zona peligrosa de la ciudad.

Antes de tocar, toma una gran bocanada de aire llenando sus pulmones. Suda copiosamente y su largo cabello está atado en un chongo alto, algunos pasadores impiden que su fleco cubra la frente. Eren esta enfundado en un chándal negro, Nike Air del mismo tono y una camiseta blanca de manga corta. Tiene una buena apariencia, no quiere asustar al ex novio de su hermano.

Toma el timbre con suavidad, al tiro escucha pasos amortiguados y una voz ronca maldiciendo. La puerta se abre rápidamente y una figura pequeña se aparece frente a él.

\- ¿Quién carajos eres?

Entonces Eren tiene la mejor visión de su vida. Ahí, parado con un rostro enfurruñado se encuentra el hombre más lindo que haya visto, vestido con un pantalón de pijama azul y sin camisa dejando al descubierto cuantiosos tatuajes y unos brazos fuertes.

\- Ah… yo… soy Eren Yeager, vengo por las cosas de Zeke, mi hermano.

¿A ese bello espécimen había engañado Zeke? Pfff, que imbécil era.


	2. Chapter 2

"El hermano de mi ex"

\- Está bueno – dice Levi con su voz notablemente cansada y el hastío formulándose en sus finas facciones.

Isabel chilla como niña pequeña que ha ganado un juguete en la feria. Y Farlan intenta callarla en vano.

\- ¿Seguro que estás hablando del hermano de tu ex? – su interés suena demasiado sincero y Levi no puede evitar que una sonrisa se curve en sus labios.

\- Sí, se llama Eren y es un adonis.

\- Quiero conocerlo.

\- ¡Hey! – salta Farlan ofendido. Isabel se sonroja tanto superando el color de su propio cabello.

Levi había recibido hace una semana al hermano de Zeke, el hijo de puta que lo engaño –sin ofender a la difunta-, Eren parecía nervioso en cuanto puso un pie en su apartamento. Levi no le dijo nada malo, sólo señaló donde estaban las cosas ya empacadas de Zeke y de manera muy amable le pidió que se las llevara si no quería que amanecieran en el contenedor de basura.

Eren fue rápido y entre el traqueteo de tomar lo que pertenecía a Zeke le pedía disculpas honestas, no había ni rastro de burla en ellas. Y Levi pensó que el chico estaba afectado y sentía una profunda vergüenza como si él hubiese cometido craso error y no Zeke. Aquel gesto logró conmoverlo un poco. Eren era tan diferente a Zeke.

\- ¿Y qué pasó después? – pregunta Farlan cuando Isabel no tiene nada más que agregar.

\- Bueno… nada, se llevó las cosas de Zeke, se disculpó otras cinco veces y le cerré la puerta en las narices.

\- Típico de ti, - Farlan contesta con la voz aburrida. Su amigo de cabello azabache era predecible para ellos y sabía a conciencia que no se dejaría intimidar por un hombre apuesto como decía que era el hermano de su ex.

\- ¿Zeke se ha puesto en contacto contigo? – Isabel finalmente pregunta lo que había querido decir desde hace rato. Ligeramente nerviosa por la mirada atípica de Levi.

\- Sí, pero ya lo bloqueé de todas mis redes sociales y cambié mi numero para que no me contacte nunca más.

Estaba herido todavía. Se sentía humillado y burlado como nadie lo había hecho sentir. Ni siquiera aquellos niños molestos de la primaria que se mofaban de su sexualidad. Levi pudo con todo eso y más.

Empero cuando Zeke dejó al descubierto su infidelidad no sólo lo hizo sentir asqueado sino que le dio los motivos suficientes para abandonarlo aunque lo hiriera en el proceso.

Para nadie era mentira que Levi quería mucho a Zeke Yeager, que había hecho hasta lo imposible para que ese rubio grandulón posara sus hetero sexuales ojos en él. Levi había dejado de ser él mismo y quiso complacer a un hombre indeciso que no tenía idea de la joya que se llevaba.

Levi, a pesar de su pésimo carácter y manías extrañas era un hombre fiel, amable y honesto. Pocos conocían ese lado gentil suyo, y apreciaban mucho cuando lo mostraba. Zeke conoció a ese Levi, al que no se lanzaba comentarios filosos, el que cocinaba deliciosos postres para la cena y el que ante todo, te daba lo mejor de sí cuando estaba derrotado.

Farlan e Isabel odiaron a Zeke al instante, pero por Levi hicieron una excepción. Lo aceptaron en su reducido círculo de amistades. Isabel no confiaba en el Yeager y aun así logró morderse la lengua cientos de veces para no dar a conocer lo que pensaba de ese monigote. Ahora Zeke había lastimado a su mejor amigo y las razones que la detenían para matarlo ya no existían.

\- Hiciste lo mejor, Levi, sabemos que te duele y será duro para ti olvidarlo pero cuentas con nosotros. – Isabel extiende su mano buscando darle consuelo. Farlan sonríe abiertamente. Levi los envidia un poquito, son una pareja hermosa que ha podido salir de las peores tormentas, se han repuesto a muchas vicisitudes y están más fuertes que nunca.

\- Gracias, chicos. Estoy bien, en verdad. – Levi olvida el rencor contra Zeke y su inseguridad la deja a un lado para ofrecerles a ese par de tontos una de sus sonrisas más sinceras.

Isabel suspira.

\- Aunque te puedes ligar al hermano, eh.

.

.

.

Los ojos grises, letales como el acero, seguían en su mente. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos y trataba de pensar en otra cosa, era ese hombre el que venía a él. Eren se hartó de pensarlo y no tenerlo cerca, así que se le ocurrió hacer algo bastante estúpido y precipitado. Pero como Jean le solía decir «Eres un bastardo suicida que hace todo por impulso, idiota y terco» no pudo coincidir mejor con su amigo.

Eren había intentado no pensar en el ex de su hermano porque era desleal y no estaba bien. Dios, no lo estaba.

Empero ese chico tenía los ojos más bonitos que había visto aunado a una boca deliciosa que prometía la ambrosia de los dioses.

\- ¿Eren? ¿Ereeeen? – de pronto, una voz harto conocida para él lo extrae violentamente de sus ensoñaciones.

Armin está parado frente a él con un bolso tejido cruzado en el pecho y una pequeña maleta cuelga de su derecha. ¿Acaso había regresado ya y él no se dio cuenta de eso? Vaya que el chico lo tenía mal.

\- Ah, Armin, hola. No pensé que volverías tan pronto. – Eren se pone de pie, su cómoda posición en el sofá es abandonada de momento para darle un gran y fuerte abrazo al rubio.

\- Eh, pues te dije que hoy volvía, tonto – Armin devuelve el gesto con torpeza. El bolso les estorba a los dos.

\- Te eché de menos, espero que te hayas divertido. – Eren se separa y le revuelve el pelo cobrizo. Armin se sonroja muy ligero.

\- Pues sí, un poco. La verdad es que los mosquitos no me dejaron dormir bien y la laguna estaba helada, no pude nadar pero sí pescar – Armin se dirige a su propia habitación con Eren pisándole los talones.

Sin embargo, en cuanto el dúo entra a la habitación del rubio, Eren es el que pasa saliva y Armin abre los ojos tanto como le es posible.

\- Pero que de…

Su habitación estaba ordenada tal como la dejó. Pero no era eso lo que lo había impresionado, sino que había un par de maletas muy grandes en la esquina, objetos personales sobre su buró que no eran suyos, y en la cama descansaba un traje de fina raya de color gris. La habitación de Armin contaba con baño propio, por lo que en cuanto escucharon la puerta abrirse, ambos dirigieron sus globos oculares hacia esa dirección.

\- ¿Hola? – Armin estaba jodidamente enrojecido con la boca abierta.

Había un hombre altísimo, bien parecido y desnudo frente a ellos.

\- ¡Idiota, ve a por una toalla! – Eren alza la voz.

Zeke sonríe avergonzado girándose sobre sus talones regalándole a Armin una vista de su bien formado trasero.

\- Dios, Armin, lo siento mucho. Zeke viene a quedarse unos días con nosotros.

La cara de Armin pasa de un rojo intenso a un verde preocupante.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

.

.

.

Sabía que las rupturas eran difíciles de sobrellevar. No que haya tenido alguna relación antes. Armin no era de los chicos que saliera de cita continuamente. Pocos lo han invitado siquiera a tomar un helado. Eso es decir mucho, la lista de Armin sigue siendo corta de cualquier modo.

Sus frustrados intentos de mantener una relación se vieron mermados por su carrera actual y su enorme timidez. Por eso, comprendía a medias que Zeke estuviese con el corazón medio roto, porque Eren le acababa de decir que Zeke engañó a su ex con una mujer del trabajo, y suponía que no era la única chica.

\- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Sabes que no tengo problema con que se quede con nosotros pero vamos, está usando mi habitación. ¿por qué no la tuya? ¿o el sofá? – Armin bebe lentamente de su taza de café con leche de almendras. Eren se pasea las manos morenas por su mata desparpajada por el continuo roce de sus largos dedos.

\- Porque no contestabas mis mensajes y las llamadas no entraban.

Cierto, en el pueblo Armin tenía pésima recepción.

\- Oh, vaya, lo siento – ríe tímidamente. Eren echa un largo suspiro.

\- Su ex esta mejor de lo que imaginaba. De verdad que Zeke se sacó la lotería, maldito pendejo – sisea entre dientes, Armin alza una ceja, curioso.

\- ¿Cómo es?

\- Precioso, perfecto. Dios, es una combinación entre lo bello y lo extraordinario.

Armin piensa que Eren esta exagerando las cosas.

\- ¿tanto así? – cuestiona sin creerse que el ex sea todo un espécimen.

\- Claro que sí.

Hay algo en los ojos de Eren, un brillo diferente, no habitual a su comportamiento. Armin puede identificarlo, no por nada son mejores amigos de muchos años atrás. Y esa mirada embobada significa muchos problemas.

\- Te gustó – dictamina Armin tratando de que su voz no salga más allá de las cuatro paredes de la estancia. Si Zeke lo escucha seguro se va a disgustar con su hermano. Porque no es una pregunta, es la veracidad en las facciones estupefactas de Eren.

\- Que co-cosas di-dices – tartamudea el castaño con el amplio arrebol cubriendo sus mejillas morenas.

\- Se nota mucho que te sientes atraído. Hablas de él con admiración y cariño, como si lo conocieras. – A Armin se le escapa una sonrisita cómplice. Eren rompe el contacto visual, no quiere dar explicaciones, no a Armin porque el rubito sabe cómo sacarle la verdad.

Zeke llega a interrumpir al par con preguntas a Armin sobre su viaje y disculpas por el vergonzoso show que vio hace rato. Armin contesta con balbuceos y uno que otro monosílabo. Pero no queda ahí. Eren se ofrece a preparar el desayuno, de pronto Armin se ve inmerso en una agradable charla con el hermano mayor –que tenía tiempo sin ver- de su amigo.

Zeke disfruta del café y waffles de Eren, Armin añade comentarios alabando el sazón de Yeager. Para cuando dan las nueve de la mañana Zeke se retira. En compensación hacia Armin, le da un aventón a la universidad. Armin acepta gustoso de no gastar en el transporte y Eren se queda en casa porque su horario no coincide con el blondo.

Ninguno de los dos menciona a Levi.

.

.

.

Viernes.

Mikasa odiaba los fines de semana porque Jean no paraba con su parloteo de invitarla a salir. Eren ya había intentado hacer lo suyo en auxilio del chico de cabello rubio cenizo. Ackerman admitiría en confianza sólo con Annie, otra amargada como ella, que en efecto, Jean la atraía, era del tipo de chicos que a ella le gustaban por su dulce forma de tratarla.

Si era sincera, no sabía porque lo rechazaba cuando por dentro moría por decirle que sí.

\- Mikasa, sé que te lo he dicho muchas veces, tal vez cientos de veces, pero quería saber si tú…

\- Ella dice que sí, caballo. – Annie se une a la extraña conversación de los dos en los jardines del campus. Mikasa quiere matarla, esforzándose por mantener su rostro estoico.

\- ¿En serio? – Jean no pierde ni un ápice de esperanza. Esa noche irán a un bar cortesía de Eren.

\- Sí, está bien. Te veré a las siete en la piscina pública – dice Mikasa con ese tono dulce y condescendiente que utiliza siempre. Jean asiente como idiota. Las chicas se alejan de él a pasos cortos.

\- Tengo una cita con Mikasa Ackerman – susurra para sí mismo.

AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES:

Tsubane

Yaritza

TuAcosador

SmileBil

KatherineCV

AmbrelaKing

Amy

Kaizen

Gihei

Gracias a todas por sus hermosos comentarios, el próximo capítulo será más largo y habrá epilogo jajaja. ¿Qué les parecio la introducción de una pareja hetero que considero una de mis favoritas? Aunque Jean también me gusta con Armin jajaja. Besos y abrazos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Estoy en shock y feliz, muuuy feliz. No imaginé que el fic tendría tan buena recepción, me siento muy contenta y comprometida doblemente a mejorar más, también quiero decirles que habrá más capítulos, porque creo que las situaciones se volverán un poco enredadas para los personajes. Gracias a ustedes por todo el amor, en notas finales los agradecimientos, disfruten de su lectura. PD. Antes de que me pregunten porque Zeke con Levi. Me encanta la tensión entre esos dos, ¿soy la única que la ha sentido o hay más en este escaso club de fans? Es como que Zeke lo odia pero si hubiera un AU, sé que lo cortejaría y lo follaría muy duro jajaja, besos.**

 **"** **Aparición repentina"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Levi sabía que los viernes las mujeres no pagaban cover, y que para su malísima suerte, Isabel llevaría a un par de amigas para ligar, porque obviamente la pelirroja pensaba que salir un poco lo ayudaría a distraerse y dejaría de pensar en Zeke.

Farlan estaba de acuerdo con su odiosa novia. Levi quiso matarlos a los dos por idiotas. Empero prefirió no ejercer represalias en contra de ellos. Eran sus amigos más allegados. Claro, también contaban Mike, Erwin y Hanji, pero Farlan e Isabel eran algo así como sus mayores confidentes, amigos desde el parvulario.

\- ¿Cómo me veo? – suspira pesadamente, Farlan se pone de pie rápidamente para recibir a su novia que está preciosísima con un vestido negro, muy entallado, palabra de honor.

\- ¡Wow! Te ves maravillosa – obviamente no podían faltar los halagos de Farlan hacia Isabel.

\- Gracias, mi amor. – Ella le da un corto beso en los labios, Levi chasquea la lengua - ¿Tu qué opinas, Levi? – los ojos verdes de Isabel se dirigen a su amigo que sigue sentado con toda su mala vibra y su ceño fruncido.

\- Luces mejor que muchas de las que irán está noche a conseguir un polvo.

Isabel rechista, y empieza un parloteo sobre los buenos modales y lo poco caballeroso que es Levi. Farlan voltea los ojos, el par ya ha empezado a discutir por nada, así que se encamina solo al estacionamiento con Levi e Isabel siguiéndole los pasos.

El trio sube al magnifico Audi Q5 de color azul eléctrico que pertenece a Farlan. Levi procura acomodarse en los asientos de cuero. Isabel toma el lugar de copiloto y con dedos agiles se coloca el cinturón de seguridad.

Es un auto admirable, espacioso y carísimo. Pero Farlan puede permitírselo porque es un exitoso abogado y tiene muchos clientes con el dinero salpicando sus bolsillos. Aun así su amigo de cabellos rubios sigue manteniendo los pies sobre la tierra, todo gracias a Isabel, que es como el cable que lo conecta a la realidad, y si alguna vez pensó en ser cabezota, Isabel seguramente lo regañó como una madre preocupada.

Levi ve a la pareja hablar de sus días en el trabajo. Isabel como analista de puestos en una empresa de contrataciones habla demasiado y Farlan escucha atento. Luego es turno del rubio de hablar. Ambos se complementan tan bien, sus humores congenian increíblemente, Isabel puede ser un grano en el culo pero tiene un corazón amable y gentil. Farlan tenía suerte de tenerla. No que fuera un pésimo hombre, sin embargo, mujeres como Isabel eran raras de encontrar.

\- ¿Y cómo te ha ido, Levi? Escuche que una constructora los contrató, debe ser tedioso tener muchísimo trabajo en temporada navideña, ¿no?

Levi trabaja en una gran constructora, es de los arquitectos principales en la firma. Erwin, uno de sus mejores amigos, es el dueño. El muy hijo de puta es duro como jefe, buen líder, aunque pesado y a veces Levi lo odia un poquito.

\- Ya lo has dicho tú. Quisiera renunciar a veces – suspira nuevamente, - pero es un buen empleo y tengo muchos lujos, los cuales no quisiera prescindir.

Farlan ríe amistosamente.

\- Menos ahora que Zeke no vive contigo. Me imagino que los gastos deben ser dobles. – Farlan no tenía ni idea de que Levi contribuía más al departamento económicamente que Zeke.

Zeke era bueno administrando el dinero y apoyaba con el mantenimiento del departamento, que no era una suma cuantiosa debe decir. Gana bien puesto que como neurólogo tiene un sueldo elevadísimo, además trabaja en el mejor hospital de la ciudad. Empero Zeke es un hombre que todavía vive en las nubes. Sus cuentas de las tarjetas de crédito eran exorbitantes a los ojos de Levi. Al principio no sabía en qué podía gastar tanto su novio, ahora ya lo sabe. Las putas nunca son baratas.

\- Te noto distraído – a pesar de que Isa estaba al tanto de sus tocado mirándose por el retrovisor, no pasó inadvertido el semblante abstraído de su amigo.

\- No es nada.

\- Es por Zeke, ¿verdad? – Farlan interviene con su sabio tono de voz e Isabel asiente dándole la razón.

Levi no quería hablar sobre ese asunto. Zeke estaba destinado a quedar en el pasado. Enterrado y bien escondido dentro de su corazón malherido.

\- No te preocupes, en el bar habrá muchos hombres que harán fila con tal de salir contigo – Isabel intenta animarlo con una de sus sonrisas resplandecientes. Levi sonríe de vuelta, inevitable no contagiarse con la ilusión de su amiga.

\- Mientras no lo encuentre a donde vamos me doy por bien servido.

\- Nah, el mundo es pequeño pero no tanto – dice Farlan otra vez.

\- Exacto. Oh, llegamos. – Y Levi había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que Isabel llevaría a sus terribles amigas al lugar donde ellos suelen ir a divertirse.

Las féminas suben al vehículo apestando a perfume caro, sus rostros relucientes, labios brillante producto del labial. Están igual de despampanantes que modelos de VS*. Pero él no se siente ni un ápice de intimidado. Tiene lo suyo, aunque la competencia estará reñida.

\- Hola, Isa, querida – sus voces chillonas son tediosas. Farlan mira a Levi por el espejo del retrovisor con una sincera disculpa en sus ojos claros.

.

.

.

Mikasa, Armin, Jean y Eren se reúnen en la entrada del par. Jean y Mikasa llegan juntos lo que levanta sospechas en Eren y Armin.

\- Dios mío, hay mucha gente – lamenta Jean. Hay una larga extensión de personas bien perfumadas y emperifolladas buscando un lugar dentro del recinto.

Para su fortuna, Reiner Braun es el cadenero y apenas divisa la mata castaña de Yeager, los invita a reunirse con él.

\- ¡Hey, chicos! – llama Braun, un hombre de casi metro noventa, cabello rubio y ojos pequeños.

Reiner es buen amigo de Eren, no tanto de Jean o Armin.

\- Hola, Reiner, ¿Cómo has estado, hermano? – Eren lo saluda con la familiaridad de una amistad que ha prevalecido durante diez años.

\- Nada nuevo, el trabajo está duro hoy viernes pero tengo lugar para ti y tus amigos – Eren esboza una sonrisa de ganador y Reiner retira la cadena para que pase junto a sus acompañantes.

Todos entran escuchando los reclamos del público que sigue afuera. Adentro el calor les abraza las pieles descubiertas y el aroma a licor los saluda amistosamente. El Bar Rose es de los mejores en la ciudad. Pequeño e íntimo para parejas, con todo tipo de licores y bebidas para los jóvenes más osados.

Eren lo visita con cierta frecuencia. Sobre todo cuando el estrés lo obnubila o quiere buscar a un pasivo para tirarse en algún barato motel.

\- ¿Y que hay con tu hermano? – Jean arroja una pregunta mientras se acomodan en una mesa cercana al fogón, la música R&B seduce los oídos y las personas se pasean por los huecos disponibles para dirigirse a la barra o a otra mesa.

Un mesero bienintencionado se acerca al grupo con dos cartas y una amable sonrisa. Mikasa ordena por Jean, lo que a Jean sorprende porque él pensaba pedirse una cerveza, pero la chica le ha escogido un delicioso martini.

\- No te preocupes, yo invito – susurra a su oído discretamente. Jean se sonroja.

\- Ah, pues está buscando un departamento cerca del trabajo.

\- ¿Y dónde está ahora? – Jean salta otra vez con su nata curiosidad.

\- No lo sé, dijo que iba a salir con una chica, honestamente no me interesa – Eren abre el menú y busca alguna bebida que esté acorde a su humor actual.

Armin pide una coca cola sin azúcar con mucho hielo, el grupo lo mira con una ceja alzada. Pobre rubio, no gusta de beber, no es bueno con el alcohol invadiendo su sistema.

\- Pudiste empezar con una cerveza – recrimina Jean, obviamente enfadado por la actitud de monja de Armin.

\- Lo siento, es solo que no puedo dormir muy tarde, mañana quiero ir a la biblioteca temprano – dice Arlet con su vocecita de canario. Jean bufa.

\- No seas tan duro con él – Mikasa defiende a Armin de los duros ataques de Jean. Armin sonríe para ella provocando sin querer los celos en Jean.

\- Bueno, yo quiero… - empieza Eren ignorando a sus amigos, el menú tiene un listado interesante, ¿qué podría pedir?, en su cabeza hace un inventario de todos los escenarios posibles que ocurrirán una vez se emborrache, así que con las imágenes en su cabeza se dispone a pedir algo que no lo alcoholice demasiado rápido. – Quiero un daiquiri de maracuyá con fresa y aceitunas.

\- Enseguida, joven.

El amable mesero se retira con las órdenes anotadas en la libreta. Mientras tanto, los chicos inician una trivial conversación. Mikasa hablando sobre el psicoanálisis de Freud, siendo a veces acribillada con preguntas insidiosas por parte de Jean. Armin retruca con la biología humana y un poco sobre socialismo, capitalismo y filosofía. Eren, aburrido de tocar temas de la universidad, prefiere alimentar la sobremesa con sus planes a futuro, con alguna que otra anécdota de su niñez y al final, casi sin proponérselo, sale a colación el nombre de Levi.

\- Espera, ¿dices Levi? – entonces Mikasa suena muy interesada.

\- Sí, es el ex de mi hermano. El idiota lo engañó, y el chico está que se parte de bueno. – El comentario es lanzado sin intención de ofender. Sin embargo, por el ceño fruncido de Mikasa, parece que las cosas no andan bien.

\- ¿Cómo era? – sigue cuestionando ella.

\- Ah, pues… no muy alto, más bien, pequeño. Piel blanca, más que la tuya, ojos grises, muy claros, más que los tuyos, y cabello azabache, ese sí, como el tuyo – Eren no encuentra las similitudes entre ese Levi y Mikasa, empero Jean y Armin sí.

\- Es mi primo, Levi Ackerman.

\- ¿Qué? – Eren abre los ojos, sorprendido. ¿Cómo que el tipo buenísimo que dejó su hermano era del mismo grupo sanguíneo que su amiga? Conocía a Mikasa desde hace años, ¿Cómo nunca lo supo?

\- ¿En serio? Nunca nos lo mencionaste – Armin comenta degustando de los salchi-pulpos que ordenaron mientras sus bebidas se preparan.

\- No me gusta hablar mucho sobre mi familia. Pero sí, es mi primo. No nos visitamos con frecuencia – señala Mikasa.

\- Vaya, pues a Eren le ha gustado – Jean lanza el jocoso comentario con la sonrisa ladina cubriendo sus labios.

Eren quiere borrarle la sonrisa de un puñetazo en la nariz. Mikasa no se interesa si le gusta o no porque Eren ha dicho que su hermano engañó a su primo y eso le importa más que el hecho de que su mejor amigo se sienta atraído por él.

\- No, no, no es así – Eren se defiende de las acusaciones de Jean demasiado tarde.

\- Tu hermano es un idiota. – Antes de agregar algo más, el mesero llega con una bandeja repleta de bebidas.

Cada quien toma lo que le corresponde. Mikasa da un trago largo a su martini.

\- Lo sé, lo es – el mesero hace una reverencia y se retira. Los ojos calculadores de la fémina sobre los de Eren.

\- No he hablado con Levi pero seguro está destrozado. La última vez que nos telefoneamos me había contado sobre su novio. No sabía que era el idiota de Zeke – el desprecio es palpable en su voz.

\- Sé que cometió errores, es humano después de todo, no estoy justificándolo para nada. Se arrepiente a su manera. Yo sólo conocí a Levi la tarde que fui por las cosas de Zeke, realmente me pareció atractivo – larga un suspiro resignado, ahora con la desaprobación de Mikasa sería difícil conseguir una cita con él.

Sí, estaba siendo un poco traidor al pensar en Levi como un potencial candidato para ocupar su corazón. No obstante, Mikasa no lucía muy amena después de soltar la razón por la cual Levi estaba soltero actualmente.

Armin, apelando a su buena voluntad, echa una mirada alrededor buscando la salida a la creciente tensión.

Justo en ese momento un grupo de cinco personas entran al bar: tres chicas y dos chicos. Las mujeres visten Carolina Herrera, Vera Wang y Gucci, rojo, negro y nude. Los hombres solo portan elegantes trajes con frac incluido en negro mate, a juego, la diferencia radica en las estaturas de ambos. Uno es pequeño, con una mirada de acero que intimida, el otro es alto, con una amplia sonrisa deslumbrante.

Jean suelta un sugerente silbido ante las chicas que desfilan hacia la barra. No es que Mikasa no esta bella, pero las mujeres que parecen más adultas que la Ackerman están muy lindas con sus elegantes vestimentas.

Por instinto Eren gira la cabeza y se encuentra con su talón de Aquiles.

\- Levi – inmediatamente todos centran sus miradas en los recién llegados.

Levi siente el peso de una mirada en su nuca, sentado como esta en el banco de la barra, se gira lentamente encontrándose con unos ojos entusiasmados y una sonrisa abierta.

\- Oh, oh.

.

.

.

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS**

Guest: Zeke perdió a Levi, y Armin si está en el cuadro jaja.

Luna de Acero: Apenas empecé leyéndote, estoy enamorada de lo que escribes, es un honor para mí que te haya gustado lo que escribí, ojala sigamos leyéndonos, besos.

Gihei: Ya no serán tres capítulos, sino más, no sé cuantos, quizá unos siete. No pienso alargarlo mucho. Gracias por escribirme y por tus bonitas palabras, me siento muy feliz de saber que esta gustando mi trabajo, besitos.

Abril: Me encanta el Farlan x Isabel, los siento únicos y naturales. Zeke es todo un caso, pero no se preocupen, así como tendrá su merecido, también reflexionara sobre sus actos.

Kelly: Gracias, bonita. Me gusta la idea de Zeke siendo un pendejo y hermano protector, aunque a veces meta la pata. Así es como lo concibo en el manga. Sin duda el EreRi esta a la orden del dia, estos dos comenzaran con el pie izquierdo pero todo se ira acomodando jaja, besos.

Jesi: ¿Qué comes que adivinas? Jajaja

Bis: Miles de gracias, la intención era que les gustara. Ya voy saobre la marcha, habrá mas cositas pero me asegurare de que todo quede acorde a mis ideas jaja, besos.

Girl: Lo siento, los haré mas largos, promesa, besitos.

Tsubane: estoy actualizando muy rápido jaja, me sorprendo de mi misma, besos lindura.

Yaritza: Gracias por tus palabras, no me gusta el Zeke x Eren, no sé por qué, concibo mas la idea de Zeke por Levi por la tensión entre estos dos jaja, espero que la continuación te guste un montón. Besitos.

Tuacosador: Sip, la hay, gracias por seguirme.

Smile: ¡Hola! Gracias por el seguimiento, espero no defraudarte, besitos.

Katherine: agradezco que Zeke sea idiota, porque Levi merece a alguien mejor jajaja, Eren, cof, cof.

Ambrela: Me gusta involucrar a los nuevos personajes en los fics porque lo siento mas natural, y hay mas diversidad, además Zeke merece estar en el top porque esta guapote jaja, besos.

Amy: Será un EreRi, Eren le dara duro contra el muro a Levi, macizo contra el piso. La chica que estuvo con Zeke era Pieck jajaja, me encanta esa mujer. La waifu de todos.


End file.
